


Second Chances

by Forauldlangsyne



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sitcom, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forauldlangsyne/pseuds/Forauldlangsyne
Summary: Arcade Gannon; a struggling young adult that had picked up a rare find; a dead man! Well not necessarily. While working at a sketchy looking corner shop that sold radiated coffee, he stubbles on a unruly man. Not one that Gannon had seen around the barren wasteland. Reluctantly and out of kindness due to his very large heart, he takes in the poor man willing to do anything in his power to help him after hearing about his very tragic accident. Drawing closer to the man, he even perhaps, falls in love.
Relationships: Male Courier/Arcade Gannon
Kudos: 3





	1. Ain’t that a sight

  
11/5/2281

oh _boy! The apocalypse. Something that you only ever witnessed in video games and movies. Well have I got news for you! In my experience it’s actually hell, not all fun and games shooting zombies in the brains watching them explode. I know I know, trust me I was disappointed when I found out too. in all seriousness it’s a everlasting battle with yourself and survival. I mean to say it takes a lot out of you mentally and physically. Constantly worrying about not being able to find food, shelter or hell, even time to sleep. That’s why I’m sitting in the dark with a barely lit candle writing all this down. Sometimes a journal is the only way to make sense of yourself and your thoughts. Otherwise it comes pouring out of you while talking to a random stranger on the streets. Believe me that happens more often than you would think it would ever...  
_

* * *

After a drawn out sigh, and the sun peaking through the single window in Arcade’s room he sighs; placing his journal on a small broken end table next to his bed. 

“Another endless night with no sleep and too many thought to bear.” He says, squinting at the clock he taped to the wall with duct tape unable to find a screw to hold it. “Perfect, late.” He gets up as much as he doesn’t want to; scavenging the floor for something to wear to his job. He didn’t even want to go to that but he had no choice.   
  


after settling on a white short sleeve shirt with a faded rainbow on it, and acid washed jeans, he wanders to the washroom across his bedroom to change. He gets dressed, looking into the cracked mirror that happened to be inside when he claimed the home. He ran a hand through his messy hair, fixing it to the best of his ability “perfect.” He says to himself while leaving the vicinity. 

After slipping on his worn to the bear bones converse, he leaves not bothering to eat because he was already quite late hoping on his self-made bike, he rides to work.   
  


an uneventful 20 minute ride, he arrived at work, where his boss, Lily greeted him. 

* * *

“great to see you in today kiddo!” She says, smiling at the kid.   
  


“Thanks Lily, you make it bearable.” Arcade says in response while he walked behind the counter where he would stand most of the day waiting for someone to walk in. 

* * *

_Oh boy, work... yeah it’s a little weird when there’s hardly any people around the everything is kind of radiated. We made it work though, finding the perfect building and working on it slowly. We take pride in our efforts; it’s quite cozy actually. We created a bit of a family of sorts at work too, it helps with the fact the world has kind of ended. I’m grateful for everyone that I work with. From our terrifying yet loving boss Lily, to Boone the fearless...and even season regulars! Like Raul, once again a scary fella, but once you get to know him your life is improved like that._

_man, Lily, I’m not even sure where it begin with her, well ok she’s kind of a big scary monster but don’t let that fool you! She is the sweetest grandma you could ever want, plus she makes the best lemon meringue, radiated and all, no one knows how she does it, she’s that good.  
even Boone loves her cooking and Boone literally hates everything. Ok ok so that might be exaggerating but trust me; dude is scary; that’s why he’s the security at the shop, he fears nothing and no one. In fact he’s so good Daisy; a bit of a mom to all us; hired him back at the fort, so he’s a bit of a protector of sorts, say thanks to Boone!   
_

* * *

Boone had been there of course, he was always right on time, never late however sometimes early. “I was about ready to cover your goofy position Arcade.” He says, sipping on coffee about as black as his soul.   
  
“You should know by now, there’s no hope for me being on time.” Arcade says, essentially admitting he’s just never on time.   
  


Boone actually laughed, ya know for once. “Yeah you have a point.”   
  
  


“Hola! You’re top paying customer is here amigos!” Raul, a local ghoul who came to the shop for well...mostly the entertainment but occasionally coffee!

”Raul, was wondering when you’d show up.” Boone says as Raul leaned up on the counter.   
  


“Howdy Raul.” Arcade says, hiding the fact he hadn’t slept in ages by looking awake when he turned to him.   
  
“of course I would be here, how could I miss out on my favorite hooligans ehy!” Raul says, joking of course. “I’d like a coffee, extra sweet as you know by now.”   
  


“yeah I know.” Arcade says, while brewing the coffee for Raul. He came in so often Arcade knew exactly how he liked his coffee, an absurd amount of sugar. “Your coffee.” He hands it over to Raul, who drinks it right away.   
  


“thank you, just right as always.” He says, drinking the coffee until it was dry. “So long amigos! Raul has business he must do.” With that Raul leaves the shop, after dropping caps, and a bit of tip as he always did.   
  


At that Arcade’s day was quickly becoming slow, it was rare for anyone to show, well aside from Raul who loved to pop in nearly everyday. Which everyone appreciated, any little bit helps.   
  


The sun began to scorch the building, heating it to unbearable temperatures, Arcade was hunched over the counter, desperate for someone to show up, he gets his wish, well...not in a way he would have ever imagined.

A man enters the shop, blood gushing out of his head, stumbling through the door, not saying a word as his feet dragged in. He hit the floor with a loud thud, no words, just a slam to the floor, nothing anyone had ever witnessed in the long time they had worked in this little corner shop.   
  


“holy FUCK” Boone shouts, running up to the man on the ground, followed by Arcade who was right behind him.   
  


“Boone help, let’s get him in a chair now!” Arcade shouts, motioning for Boone to do most of the lifting up, realistically Arcade was just weak, Boone wasn’t. 

“Yeah already on it, the hell..” he says, together the two men,,, well one and about a quarter if we are honest. 

* * *

_I’ve never watched the atmosphere of this place change so drastically in my entire life of working here, which was quite a few years. One minute we were casually talking to Raul as we did most days, to quite literally watching what looked like a homeless man die as he took his last step into the shop. The loud thud to Boone yelling ‘holy fuck’ an unreal experience I never want to have to see again. I still see images of the amount of blood the man lost._

* * *

“Boone, get some water I’ll work on seeing if he has a heart beat.” Arcade says, while he looked for the mans pulse, he was practicing in the medical field, reading any sort of book he could get his hands on, searching abandoned hospitals.   
  


“already on it.” Boone gets some purified water that they had prepared the night before, something they did every night.   
  


Arcade searches the mans wrist for a pulse, he couldn’t believe how fragile he felt, he was nothing but bone, Arcade was afraid the slightest touch would pop an important vain. “Definitely malnourished.” He mutters while finding his pulse, it was faint but there. A feeling of relief rushed through the kid, afraid he was working with a dead man. “He’s alive, he’s loosing blood fast though, I’ll do something about that.” Arcade says, his voice broke, only because he was still nervous as hell for this guy.

”just take my shirt there’s no time.” Boone took his shirt off handing to Arcade. “Needs it more than I do.”   
  


“thanks Boone, you’re a life saver, seriously..” arcades hands trembled as he wrapped the poor mans head, who was getting paler by the second, turning hints of blue, no one believed he was alive at this rate, but he was.

”Jesus, don’t worry he’ll be fine alright, I’ll get water in him, your fucking shaking so much you’ll probably drop it.” Boone took over for Arcade while he calmed down.   
  


* * *

_Thank god Boone was around, my anxiety was through the roof the minute I saw the blood, I thought we watched a poor man die. It was bad, I have no idea how he even woke the guy up. Boone works miracles sometimes.  
_

* * *

“What the HELL!? And where the fuck am I!?” The man spoke, he had a thick accent, sounding pretty angry for a man that just almost died it was jarring.   
  


“relax, we found you dead on the floor. What the hell happened?” Boone had asked as calmly as he could.   
  


“Alls I remember is bein’ shot and you.” The man says, staring at the wall, oblivious to his surroundings.   
  


“that’s a start.” Boone says “you must be blind, do you have a name? A house?”   
  


“Nah I rest with the rats of the streets.” The man said, he sounded like he was joking but, it was in fact true. “I got to leave.” He gets up, barely. He wobbled his way out the door.   
  


* * *

_He left almost as fast as he came, it was like he didn’t want any of us to help him any further it was odd. It left a bad taste in my mouth, the minute he fell to the ground I could tell he was troubled by something. There was no way he had a home, he didn’t even look like he had anything to eat it was unbearable to see him leave just like that. Why didn’t I do anything? I was in so much disbelief I didn’t jump to stop him I should have. I couldn’t I don’t know what stopped me. Perhaps the fear, everything happened so fast my head spun for the the rest of the day nothing felt right. I spent that whole day, just thinking about this mysterious man. I had to do something about it. Once I left work that day, I had to turn to the only lady in my life that I trusted, daisy, a motherly figure to me, she took me in when no one else could.  
_

* * *

Arcade came home from his shift that night, Daisy knew something was wrong the second he didn’t make a joke about Raul as he walked in.   
  


“oh kiddo, somethin bothering you?” She asked, despite knowing the kid very well.   
  


“no it’s nothing.” Arcade lied on the spot, which Daisy caught right away.   
  


“ohohoho you can’t hind anything from ol’ daisy there Arcade, somethin’ happen at work?” She asks.   
  


“should have known I couldn’t I don’t know why I tried,,, yeah, a man came in...only he was...well, he kind of..was injured bad..” Arcades voice starting breaking as he spoke.

“oh Kid..” daisy hugged Arcade tightly. “Was it bad?”

”he looked..he looked dead.” Arcade began crying, so many emotions overwhelmed him. Knowing he let him leave the shop when he shouldn’t have. “We..helped, well tried..he left and I..”

”Arcade, sweetie, it’s alright. You were in a state of shock, it’s not the end of the world, I bet he will come back tomorrow and bet he will be in a better state, one where he can talk.” Daisy said.   
  


“But what—what if it’s..too late?” Arcade asks.   
  


“it won’t be kiddo, I bet he’s a smart fellow, he’ll come around kiddo, you know, you ran away the first time I saw you.” Daisy explained. “You were afraid, just a kid, you had no idea who I was, but I stuck around, I knew you’d come back once you figured out I wasn’t gonna hurt ya.”   
  
Arcade calmed just a little bit. “Thank you... daisy, thank you..you’re right...he’ll come around just like...I did...and I’m sure glad I did..” he hugged her.   
  


“of course I am too! Ain’t nothing would be the same without you around Arcade, don’t worry. He’ll find ya again, second chances exist for a reason.” She kissed him on the head. “Now, ol daisy needs some rest, and you do too, ya better sleep, he’ll be back.”   
  
as she left, Arcade realized just how much a fool he was just then, of course she was right, he remembered clear as day, being afraid the first time he saw someone try to actively help him. How could he have forgotten. He knew exactly what it was like to be that homeless man, scared not understanding or knowing what was going to come of his life just then. He will come back, and this time Arcade will extend his arm, offering the man, a second chance.

* * *

_Daisy really did open my eyes that night, how could have I been so blind? Of course I knew what he was going through, because I was in his shoes once upon a time. I know exactly what it’s like to be afraid of the unknown. The world is cruel, and I should open my arms to the man as soon as I see him again, which I know now, has to be soon._


	2. The Road to a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcade struggles with thinking about the poor homeless man that stopped by the coffee shop; only to find out that he’s not well off at all, worse than he had ever thought. Knowing that he just had to take him in, and help him.

11/6/2281

_Last night was one of the most painstakingly long nights I had in a long time. I couldn’t stop thinking about the homeless looking man at the shop. I had so many different thoughts running through my head at the time I couldn’t keep any of them straight. I wondered if he had made it, that head wound looked..ungodly bad. The blood...there was so much of it. I didn’t even get to sleep again..watching the sun rise reminding me I was supposed to get ready for work..._

* * *

Arcade sighs, setting the journal on the table carefully. “I don’t know how many more of these restless nights I can handle” he says, while he stood up, painfully. “God it hurts..” he mutters on, starting his morning ritual of finding clothes off the floor of his room that didn’t look questionable to wear to work.   
  


he landed on a sweater, feeling cold today, he puts it on not bothering to change his pants. He didn’t even do his hair this time. He intended on just leaving for work, but, Daisy stopped him.   
  


“Young man, I haven’t seen you eat for days, this isn’t like you at all, please sit down and have breakfast.” Daisy was only looking out for Arcade, he never usually turned food down. She knew it was out of pocket for him.   
  


“Right, I forgot.” Arcade sighs, eating as a request from Daisy, who stayed beside the kid, she knew he wasn’t sleeping either.   
  


“You aren’t sleeping either, are you sure you are ok Arcade? Please talk to me.” Daisy sat down, serious about her question she was concerned.   
  


“There’s just a lot on my mind Daisy, that’s all, I’m sorry, I’ll do better.” Arcade says, looking up at her, the bags under his eyes only getting worse.   
  


“I know some of this has to do with that fella, it’ll be alright Arcade. Remember what I told ya, he will come back, I know it.” Daisy says, ruffling Arcades hair. “You outta brush that.”

”I lost my comb again.” Arcade says, it was true, he dropped it, out the window one night. He’s not willing to elaborate how it came to be, but it involved Boone.   
  


Daisy laughs, knowing rightly what happened. “I’ll find ya another, you have a good day at work, and ya outta bring that boy here, I’ll fix you up some of daisy’s famous cookin!”   
  


Arcade manages to pull a small smile. “I will, thank you Daisy.” Taking care of the stale cereal he ate for breakfast, he leaves getting on his bike to head down to the shop.   
  


arriving, on time for once, Boone was standing by the door.   
  


“Hey, look who actually got to work on time!” He says, jokingly.   
  


“better write it down.” Arcade laughs weakly.   
  


“Jesus you worrying about that homeless man?” Boone asked, knowing by just Arcade’s body language.   
  


“Yeah...gee I’m really awful at hiding shit.” Arcade says, sighing.   
  


“fuck I forgot you knew how to curse, but yeah you kind of suck at that a lot. Plus I’ve been working with you for a while, tends to easily catch on.” Boone says.   
  


His comment earns a snort out of Arcade. “Yeah I guess I forget too, but yeah, I just hope he comes back, Daisy..wants me to bring him home with me.”   
  


“You want to, don’t deny it Arcade, you are just has big hearted as her.” Boone says.   
  


“Well, fine, yeah...I do.” Arcade admits 

* * *

_Boone knows me too well sometimes, I forget that, that’s what happens when you work with someone for three years, especially when for a while he was the only person I talk to aside from Daisy, and of course Lily, that really ain’t much, so you tend to pick up on every little thing about eachother; half the time it just happens, you don’t mean to but you can’t help it.  
_

* * *

“Nothing to be ashamed of Arcade, you’re a good person.” Boone says, he genuinely meant it, no matter how often he poked fun at him for being nerdy.   
  


“Thanks a lot Boone.” Arcade says, while he finally takes his place at the register where he would take orders if anyone happened to come in.   
  


Lily walks into the establishment, the small bell rang. “How’s Lily’s best employees!?” She asks, while carrying a small container.   
  


“are those your famous lemon meringue bars, please say yes?!” Arcade asked, they were his favorite.   
  


“of course they are! Now share them with Boone.” Lily smiles, setting down the container, while Boone could only laugh.   
  


“it’s no big loss if Nerdcade eats them all.” He says.   
  
  


“Welllll then my day just got better.” Arcade says while he walks up to grab one or five. He doesn’t count to make himself feel better for eating seven. 

* * *

_you don’t understand, Lily literally makes the best food, her deserts are to die for, I’ll do anything to eat lemon meringue for the rest of my life. They are so warm, if anything could cure depression it would be these, and Lily.  
_

* * *

“Anything to get you to smile my dear! You too Boone, so angry all the time!” Lily says.   
  


Boone does give her a rare smile, only because she’s Lily, and Lily deserves everything.   
  


“I’m so grateful for you boys! Thank you my dears!” Lily says, content with the work they were doing even when it really wasn’t all that much sometimes. “unfortunately I can’t party forever, I got to do boing owner things, work hard!” She goes in the back of the shop to do what is supposed to be paper work, but we all know she doesn’t do that.   
  


“Now that she’s not around I can rat you out for Nerdcade, really.” Arcade says, looking at Boone.   
  


“Arcade, you dress like that how can I keep my mouth shut.” Boone makes good points.

“It’s called Fashion, Boone, look it up.” Arcade says, absolutely slaying his sweater, which was striped.   
  


“I’m looking at you and failing to see your point.” Boone says, laughing. 

* * *

_If I had to be good at something I suppose it would be making a clown out of myself, it’s like a talent that I probably shouldn’t be proud of but frick, yeah, I am because I can make Boone laugh, and literally nothing can. So I’m a special breed of clown...yeah maybe that’s not a good thing but who cares!_

* * *

“You heterosexuals just don’t understand.” Arcade jokes.   
  


“Yeah keep believing that pal.” Boone laughs.   
  
  


Boone’s laughter quickly died down; when the homeless man barges into the shop, the blood stuck, running down his face into the patchy facial hair he bore. His clothing unrecognizable due to the sheer amount of dirt on them. He looked unnaturally pale, as if he should have been dead, he said no word, instead he just collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. The room stayed quiet while Arcade and Boone just looked in utter amazement at the body of the man that laid before them.   
  


“oh my god did we just-watch him...DIE!?” Arcade rushes up to him, feeling for his pulse, his heart was racing, almost too fast. “Did he just have a heart attack..” Arcade had a lot of questions, his mind was racing about the many things that could be wrong with this man. 

“This is bad I need to take him home.” Arcades concern only grew more.   
  


“Relax, I’ll cover for you if I have to.” Boone says. Knowing how much this was affecting Arcade, he could see it in his eyes and the way he was acting. 

“Thank you..” Arcade picks the man up, barely, mostly dragging him to a spot where he can sit up. He makes sure he’s sitting straight and gets a glass of water for him.   
  


Making him drink the water, eventually the man wakes up.   
  


“YOU AGAIN?!” He yells, confused.   
  


“You’re alive.” Arcade sighs, relived to have gotten word out of him.   
  


“Yeah, I don’t NEED you.” Frustrated, the man gets up, stumbles to get outside, attempting to steal Arcade’s bike.   
  


Arcade hears him struggling. “I saved your life more than once what’s wrong with you!?” He asked, standing at the door.   
  


“Why do you care!? Who are you!?” The man just wanted to leave, he knew all Arcade was trying to do was get him arrested. Or so that’s what he thought.   
  


“Arcade, I want to help you, stop running away please” 

The man looks at Arcade and scoffs. “All’s your tryna do is get me fuckin’ caught by the police.”   
  


“No! Don’t you see?! I want to help you I can give you a house!” Arcade says, he was so hurt by the fact the man thought he was going to turn him over to the cops, he looked at him with genuine care in his eyes.   
  


The man was completely taken back by Arcade, he froze in place, tilting his head at him in confusion. “Y-you want to help? Me...” he says.   
  


“Yes, please, I do! You deserve it.” Arcade hoped for the best in that he would finally accept his offer.   
  


He looked at Arcade unable to convey how he was feeling, he had no idea what it was, it was a calling, that made him run up to Arcade, and hug him, something he had never done to anyone in his life, he’s never felt the urge to hug somebody in his life until Arcade.   
  


* * *

_The feeling of this poor mans cold body on mine was heartbreaking. He was so small I could feel the bones on his chest, his breathing was wrong, almost as if he had asthma, I could feel him trembling as well. It was truly awful, he was so broken, helpless. I have to take him home after my shift ends; I knew I had to there was no way he would last another week out there, he was miserable. It felt like he had never been able to touch anyone, or feel any sort of physical contact, and it’s a moment in time, in my life I can’t forget...  
_

* * *

“Please, stay here, keep yourself warm. I have an extra bed you can sleep on at my home at the end of my shift I’m taking you there.” Arcade says, assuring the man with a smile.   
  


the man simply said nothing, he let go of Arcade, unable to leave him, he didn’t want to. He stayed next to him.   
  


“it’s ok, I promise.” Arcade takes his cold, bruised, callused hand and guides him to a table next to a space heater.   
  


he nods, resting his head on the table the rest of the slow, and painful day.   
  


By the end of the night the man was attached to Arcade’s side. He had no idea how to give back to him at all. He wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to do.   
  


Arcade guides him home, leaving his bike behind, he didn’t need it anyways, he felt getting the poor homeless man a safe place to be was far more important. It was a long walk, and Arcade’s legs ached when he finally made it home; Daisy was there, worried.   
  


“Arcade, kiddo! I told you it would work out.” She smiles seeing the two of them.   
  


“Yeah, uhm, he really needs a bath..” Arcade says. “He’s very homeless.”   
  


“don’t worry about it, I got that set up for him, I had a feeling I hope he likes it hot.” Daisy says.   
  


afraid to speak, the boy said nothing, he nodded in the general direction of Daisys voice but that was all.   
  


“Poor kid, he looks starving, I outta make him food.” Daisy says, she rushes to go make food. “You can finish setting him up in the bath, give him some nice clothes too.”   
  


“Alright, it’s plenty warm...take your time, and uh, I’ll get you something to wear.” Arcade goes off into his room, searching for something he can give to the guy. He picks up another one of his sweaters and a pair of sweatpants with an adjustable waste, he was much smaller than Arcade was. He returned with the clothes. “It ain’t much, but it’s here, I’m right across the hall, I’ll take you out to get food when you holler.”   
  


The man just nods, overwhelmed by everything that Arcade and now Daisy was doing for him, what did he do do deserve it? He was a thief; they don’t deserve anything! “Why do they care...” he questioned while he sat in the bath, which he thought was nice, it had been months sense he had felt the warm toasty water on his body, something he realizes he missed very much.   
  


Daisy had finished supper as well at the same time, “Arcade! Get your friend and eat!” She calls to them.   
  


“I’ll get him!” Arcade goes and finds the man, who was laying in the bath still. “Hey, Daisy made food, it’s very good, I want you to eat.”   
  


He simply nods, getting out of the tub not thinking about Arcade being in the room, who chose not to say anything. The man gets dressed, swimming in Arcades sweater, he breaks into a small smile as the sleeves run past his hands, he flaps them just a little bit. “Hmm..thanks, I think.” He spoke.   
  


“no problem.” Arcade smiles, feeling better about the fact he was getting just a little bit more comfortable around him it seemed, the two made way down to Daisy so they could eat, and get to know this homeless man a bit. Give him a name too!

The man ate quite a bit of food, it was easy to tell he had not eaten for weeks he was messy with his food, something Daisy wouldn’t usually allow, but since he’s homeless and new here, he’s lucky. Daisy would never be that mean anyways.   
  


“You’re a dapper lad now that I can see yer face!” Daisy comments, sparking a conversation at the rather silent table.   
  


He simply nodded, seeming to lack the social skills to understand how to talk to her.   
  


“Well, ya got a name we can call you?” Arcade asks to maybe break up the awkwardness.   
  


The mans mood changes, he looks defeated. “I ain’t got one.”   
  


“Hmm, well we will find one for you, maybe you can stick by a nickname? What can we call you?” Arcade asked.

”I don’t know.” He man sighs, “I’m just a courier. So I was.”   
  


“hey! Maybe you got mail with your name on it!” Arcade says, he gets up and helps the man look in his mail bag, reading off names 

“Pffffft you don’t want bob.” He laughs.   
  


The man snorts, unexpectedly. “No.”

Arcade smiles; while he picks up a piece of mail. “Well..hey Kenneth is a neat name.” He says.   
  


“Kenneth...how bout Ken.” The man settled on Ken.   
  


“alright, Ken! Neat.” Arcade smiles, “that’s great.”   
  
it got quiet again, before Ken spoke. “Thank ya..” he nodded, looking like he was ready to pass out.   
  


“You can sleep on my bed tonight, I don’t need it” Arcade leads him off to bed, where he would sleep on it, and Arcade on the floor...

* * *

_I can’t believe all that happened that night, Ken, the mans new pretty cool name....finally here..god he was in awful shape, already seeming to look better in the short time, the bath helped him a lot, he seems to be trusting me a tiny bit, his small smile was... cute, he acts very closeted...I only hope over time he gets better, it’s going to be a long road, but I believe in him. First thing he can do is get a job! Lily is a very good person, she’ll make room for him, I know she will. I can’t wait to get to know him more. He’s a very interesting fellow, maybe even kinda more than cute..._


End file.
